The Story of Satan
by LostSoul000
Summary: A tale of Ciel Satan, one of the first of devil-kind, and his peerage.


**So… I don't know why I'm doing this, this just kinda happened. Whether this actually turns into anything is complete up in the air, maybe if I receive some positive feedback or if I feel like it. Also Uchiha Oddity is in fact in the works! Because I am redoing all the chapters and since I am INCREDIBLY lazy, this is taking a long time. While I am planning on finishing Uchiha Oddity at some point, I am not a writer that updates often, I write when I feel like it, I actually have a metric shit ton of story Ideas, spanning over a dozen fandoms. I'll eventually get that crap done…. Probably….. Anyways Enjoy. ^^**

Jeanne d'Arc was what you could consider helplessly in love. She may be a pure maiden of God but she was also a woman, and women had their needs. Perhaps not particularly carnal needs, but needs nonetheless. She wanted to be held and love, she wanted to be able to look someone in the eyes and have them stare back with nothing but love and perhaps the tiniest bit of lust. Wanting to be seen desirable was something almost everyone wanted after all. Of course she truly didn't think she would find such a person but she still held a small amount of hope. However eventually that hope became reality thanks to him, Ciel.

She truly hadn't met such a man ever before. He had found out she was in fact a she by accident when she first joined the army. A small flush came across her face as she recalled that particularly embarrassing moment. She had truly feared for her life back then, though quickly discovered she didn't need to. He swore to keep her secret out of the goodness of his heart. He hadn't asked for favors, sexual or otherwise, and she when she told him why she did what she did she only ever received understanding and admiration for her bravery. That was the first time she had ever felt her heart flutter in the way it did.

They had quickly became close after that day, spending almost all their time with each other. In fact there were multiple times when her secret was almost guaranteed to be revealed only for him to swoop in and save her. He was truly God's blessing in these hard times and there was no way for her to stop herself from falling for him. When they had watch together, they would often stay far away from the others and spent that time in each other's arms and the time they shared was nothing short of Heaven itself.

But all good things would come to an end. When she was captured and discovered they planned to burn her at the stake. She watched as the flames rose higher through blurred eyes until they engulfed her, though she could hardly feel it as the smoke had long since made its way deep into her lungs. Through the fire that surrounded her she felt warmth, not the searing heat of the pyre however, no this was the distinct feeling of Ciel's loving arms holding her close. Her eyes shot open and she saw a human hand and face made of fire. Ciel's hand, Ciel's face. He gazed lovingly at her through the flames, as his hand caressed her cheek with gentle affection. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Ciel." The gentle murmur passed through her lips.

"Yes, my knight?" His knight, that's what he called her and she relished it. However, despite the familiar name she knew something was wrong. This isn't some hallucination but reality! Her eyes snapped open for a second time and she realised she was no longer surrounded by flames through her lungs still burned.

Eyes the same shade as a cloudless sunny sky gazed into hers.

"Ciel… What holy miracle has God blessed me with?"

He shook his forlornly, "This is no work of Him, my knight. No, this is the work of the devil."

"What do you mean Ciel? How is this anything but God's work? You came from the fire to save me!

Despite "yelling" it was hardly louder than a whisper as she found it incredibly difficult to breathe. He shook his head sorrowfully. "No Jeanne"

It was the first time in a long time she heard that name from him when they were alone and it made her heart still, but still he continued. "I am a devil, and I assure that this is my work."

As soon as he finished 10 bat-like wings flourished from his back and encased her softly.

"No. No! Say it isn't true, tell me this is some joke or jest!" She demanded the tears building up in her eyes began cascading down. She tightened the grip on his collar that she didn't even realised she had. This couldn't be happening, her beloved Ciel was some sort of demon!? Her Ciel couldn't be! He was too kind, too gentle, too honest of a soul! This was some trick! It had to be! As her labored breathing increased darkness slowly flooded her vision. She saw him raise a closed fist that shined a bloody hue and when he opened it, it revealed a blacked knight piece glowing malevolently crimson. He rolled it gently in his hand before pressing between her breasts. Mournful eyes met her own tearful eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but I am selfish, I am selfish and in love. And I refuse to lose you! You can hate me for the rest of eternity if you wish but please know that I am so, so deeply sorry."

Then he pressed harder and she watched as the clothing that prevented it from making contact with her skins burned away leaving a small circle in her clothes that did hardly anything to endanger her modesty, then it sunk through and all she felt was pain.

When she awoke she noted that it was much darker and the stars shone radiantly but her attention was on Ciel who was slowly rocking her against his chest. Memories flooded back and she shot up as much as she could in his powerful, yet gentle grip.

"What have done Ciel!? What have you done!?"

"I made it so you will never see heaven and I am so sorry. I made you a devil like me."

She shook her head wildly while sobbing, struggling violently in his unrelenting grasp. Eventually her struggling stopped and she weakly buried her head into his collarbone as she sobbed even harder and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped her up with his own arms as his wings curled around them.

He began slowly stroking her hair at some point. Time passed without either of them knowing them but when he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep, emotionally drained no doubt. He moved and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "You'll be okay, my knight. I promise."

**Ummm…. Well THAT HAPPENED. Anyways, this is the story of Ciel Satan gaining his knight. And the fact that he wouldn't let her go is kind of rapey but… he's a devil and from what I under they tend to be pretty possessive… Like all of them…. Also let me know if you want me to make this an actually story or just leave it as a one shot. Also I know it is kind of short, only 1K words but honestly I don't think I could really drag this out without it being too much. Also if this becomes a story, expect complete inconsistency. Also for those who are wondering about Uchiha Oddity, again I am on that but I there is A LOT of crap I need to cover in chapter 2 that I completely skipped over in the original so the rewrite update is coming but it will take a while. Also (so many "also") I am working on the side on a RWBY fanfic as well as a Naruto/Pokemon crossover, both of which might not see the light of day for a long time, or maybe you see it tomorrow, *shrug*. The RWBY fanfic is probably going to be a one shot, and its Jaune-centric, yes, because I'm one of **_**those**_ **people. Anyways, have a good day. **

**P.S. Sorry this is so informal but I don't have time to do anything other than rapidly type my thoughts down before I post this because I currently busy as hell but I wanted to give y'all SOMETHING.**


End file.
